July 28, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The July 28, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 28, 2014 at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. Episode summary Divas Champion AJ Lee confronted Paige Last week on Raw, Paige turned the, well, page on AJ Lee by attacking her “frenemy” moments after the present and former Divas Champions scored an unlikely tag team victory. This week, The Diva of Tomorrow attempted to take back that burst of aggression via public apology, and AJ was having none of it. Still, the reigning Divas Champion didn’t seem too set on physicality until Paige made the time-honored mistake of questioning AJ’s sanity. From then on, all bets were off and The Black Widow showed her fangs, lacing into her former “frenemy,” who, we suppose, is now just her enemy. Chris Jericho confronted The Authority And the hits just keep on coming for The Authority. Not only was Stephanie McMahon dragged through the mud last week after Brie Bella finagled her arrest on Raw, but the corporate power’s attempt at diplomacy by inviting the Bella Twin to the ring was spoiled by none other than Chris Jericho. And The Ayatollah of Rock ‘n’ Rolla was all smiles, babayy, tearing into Stephanie before demanding The Authority grant him another match with Bray Wyatt in response to the beating he received last week. Zeb Colter & Jack Swagger confronted Rusev & Lana Do you wanna start a war? Well, Rusev and Lana already did by provoking Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter into action, and a pair of indecisive victories by each party hasn’t led to the slightest bit of resolution. In fact, the Russian coalition’s latest missive prompted the return of The Real American, who stormed the ring at Zeb's command and sent Rusev scurrying yet again. Might a final battle be on the horizon? Diego vs Fandango Yet again, Summer Rae & Layla have danced a tango all over Fandango’s wounded heart. Though the devious Divas ditched Zack Ryder’s short-lived company, The Ultimate Broski’s loss was Diego’s gain; El Matador came out with Fandango’s former flames as company and, of course, the fleet-footed Superstar was no match for Diego and his pair of mamacitas. The “Slayers’” latest attempt to unman their former beefcake worked like a charm. Despite an aggressive burst that set Diego up for the top rope leg drop, El Torito and and the ladies provided a distraction at the opposite end and set Fandango up for a springboard sunset flip that put him down for a three-count. Naomi & Natalya vs Cameron & Alicia Fox Naomi is no longer a Funkadactyl, but she hasn’t lost her groove. Teaming with Natalya against Alicia Fox and her former partner in funkitude, Cameron, the “Total Divas” star showed her mettle in tag action with a new partner on Raw. Not only did she capitalize on Natalya’s setup against Alicia Fox and take the fight to the former Divas Champion, she both kicked out of Fox's scissor kick and tapped Cameron out with a brand-new submission hold for some well-earned retribution after WWE Battleground. Brie Bella confronted Stephanie McMahon Having dropped all charges against Stephanie McMahon save for aggravated battery, Brie Bella was surely going to make one of WWE’s principal owners pony up to expunge that final, lingering legal matter. When it came to choosing her destiny, Brie’s demands for the queen were simple: A raise for Nikki, a reinstatement for herself, and one-on-one match at SummerSlam. Despite some lengthy pleas for the former Divas Champion to reconsider, Stephanie finally relented in a flood of tears – crocodile tears, it turned out. Stephanie slapped Brie across the face, vowed to make Brie “her b***h” and entered into an all-out brawl that required Triple H, plus WWE officials Finlay, Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble to be broken up. Somewhere, Daniel Bryan is smiling. Results * Singles Match: Diego (w/ El Torito, Summer Rae, & Layla) defeated Fandango * Tag Team Match: Natalya & Naomi defeated Cameron & Alicia Fox Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Cameron Category:Alicia Fox Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:WWE television episodes